The Lost Truth
by gurenmark1
Summary: She is seeking something that only he can give to her. As their paths intertwine a web of deception, love, and tragedy. Lelouch's path will wind and twist in unimaginable ways as he discovers the Lost Truth of this world as he breaks through the binding of meritocracy to greatness.


The Lost Truth

Chapter 1

A slender green haired woman casually strolled down the sidewalk. Her head was covered in a large brown hat that cast shadows over most of her face; her clothes were that of an average person in this area of the city. The only thing that set her apart was the hat cumbersome hat on her head to her chest she clutched a brown bag overflowing with fresh ingredients just purchased at the local farmers market. The woman paused in front of a large skyscraper of a building; she marveled at the building and the ingenuity of mankind. After a moment she peeled her eye's away from the building and walked up to the front doors the slid open with a pneumatic hiss.

As she walked into the building the view of drab business men in suits and ties bustling to get to work greeted her. She carefully weaved her way through the crowd to an elevator set aside from the rest. In front of the elevator doors stood a bell hop. He inclined his head to her and stepped aside and pressed the button to open the elevator doors. A ping rang out signifying the opening of the elevator doors and the arrival of the elevator.

The green haired girl inclined her head to the bell hop and entered the elevator. She pressed the button for the 25th floor on the panel and stepped back. The doors closed with a click; the elevator then began to move upwards. The girl let out a sigh of relief and took off her hat revealing her face; he face was that of a beautiful young woman that seemed to be around the age of 18. Her eye's a beautiful unnatural golden color that made you want to marvel at their beauty.

Finally after several moments of waiting the elevator slowed to a stop and with a ping the doors opened and revealed a grand suite. She stepped inside the apartment making sure to take off her shoes. Behind her the elevator's doors closed.

"I'm home," she said softly to the apartment.

No one replied to her. She sighed and walked into the apartment. She went to the kitchen and put the food she had recently purchased into the refrigerator. Once finished with her task she closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. It was a plain white room that was simple yet elegant. A curved white couch dominated the center of the room in front of which was a large flat screen television set. On the wall position carefully was a simple splatter painting.

As she walked into the living room she began to strip off her outer layers of clothes until she was clad in only a white tank top and plain white panties. She flopped down onto the couch and reached out for the remote on the ground. She finally found it and casually flicked on the T.V. to the news.

"-louch," said the female announcer.

The girl sat up attentively at the word. She waited for the woman to continue talking.

"Well this newly discovered Relouch dog is the smartest dog ever," finished the announcer.

The girl let out a sigh; it wasn't what she had wanted. The feeling of excitement that had filled her body with a tingle of adrenaline was gone replaced with aggravation and anger. She took it out on the remote by violently flicking through the channels. Finally stopping on a random channel with a documentary on wildlife; she threw the remote down and began to watch the documentary. She pulled her knees to her chest as the documentary continued her mind elsewhere. Just how long had it been since he'd disappeared. She had promised her to keep an eye on him and eventually tell him the truth. She remembered the conversation that she had long ago had with Marianne

"C.C.," said the elegant love of the emperor.

C.C. turned her eye's away from the sight of the four children playing in the courtyard and looked over at her friend.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I have been thinking about a lot of late," she said her face serious.

"Have you decided to give me more pizza?" said C.C. smirking.

"C.C.," said Marianne gravely, "my son, Lelouch shows signs of being one who can hold Geass ; and I think that… that he might the one for you, the one who will one day end your torment."

C.C.'s eyes widened and she turned to look at the children who were playing in the distance, she saw him. He was smiling happily at a young girl with chestnut hair. C.C. could only imagine his future and just how long and horrible it was going to be for him.

The sound of the phone ringing woke her from her waking dream abruptly. C.C. quickly got up and walked to her home phone mounted in the kitchen. She checked the caller idea and didn't recognize it. She sighed at the thought of having to deal with another telemarketer, but answered anyway.

"Hell-," began C.C. before the person on the other side of the phone cut her off.

"We've found him C.C.," said the voice on the other side.

C.C.'s mouth fell open in awe before changing into a smile; finally she would be able what she had sworn to herself and someone else to do.

LOCATION: VTOL ABOVE OPERATION ZONE IN AREA 11 BRITANIA SETTLEMENTS

Lelouch looked over the data again making sure he had all of the facts. They were going to rope line down to crash a party in a business building owned by a Britannian nobleman that was outspoken on his views of Britannian treatment of numbers. It had however come to light recently that this same noble was financially supporting terrorist groups. The mission seemed straightforward enough except for the fact that they weren't roping down onto the roof or ground. They were going to rope in by swinging on to the floors above and below the terrorists meeting on the 25th floor. This operation was extremely reckless and foolish. It had been planned out by and new upcoming commander wishing to earn a name for himself.

Lelouch's squad the infamous Battalion 67, nick named "Hell Raisers", had been assigned to this task. Battalion 67 specialized in urban combat and anti-terrorist operations. However they hadn't earned their name there they had earned it by "raising hell" in any operation they were involved in, commonly disobeying orders and breaking chain of command. However they kept their cool in even the wildest of situations.

Lelouch placed the file down and sighed it was going to be a long night; and to top it off there was a sense of urgency and nervousness among the men. The commander of the operation had told them before the mission that upon succession of the mission and successful capture or death of target they would all be knighted. His men were nervous; there was no room for error on this. This is what they had been waiting for, dreaming of for ages; you didn't join the military in Britannia out of loyalty to your country you joined it to gain something, money, power, or status, that's what drove their army.

Suddenly the VTOLS cargo bay door opened and the lights in the bay turned yellow. Lelouch stood up and put on his helmet and facemask. All around him his comrade in arms were doing similar things to prepare for the upcoming operation. He grabbed one of the 1st teams rope that would be roping into the 26th floor above the meeting.

"All right men we are over the drop zone prepare to jump in to hell itself," said the battalion leader.

The light turned green in the cargo bay. Leloluch and the rest of the 1st team jumped right into the jaws of hell.

C.C. stood to the side of the meeting leaning against the wall between the terrorists and their sponsors bored out of her mind. She had ended up here after the phone call; if her info was correct then he'd be coming here soon. She close to achieving her goal but it didn't make waiting with these fools who were arguing over things so minor any easier. The terrorists were demanding more money from their sponsor, but their sponsor was reluctant to.

" The cost of getting quality ammo and supplies for our raids as they become more successful and as we produce those results we will be gaining people for our cause," said the leader of the terrorists.

"But if I start giving you more money someone might notice and I could get in serious trouble, they might torture me…," said the nobleman meekly.

"Risks are necessary for the rebirth of Japan!"

C.C. looked at her watch and smirked, It was time.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking came from the floors above and below the meeting drowning out the noise of the argument. C.C. finally moved from her position against the wall the two terrorists assigned to her moved to her side. The terrorist leader although a man of many things was prudent, he wished to protect one of his money sources. C.C. had recently become a patron to them, donating over a million to them. The two terrorists assigned to her were under orders to follow her commands and protect her at all costs. The only reason she allowed these two to remain by her is because she believed that they just might be of some help to her.

"Come," said C.C. to the terrorist walking out of the room.

Lelouch carefully inspected around the corner using a mirror. He didn't see any one. He looked back at the other 9 men behind him the all clear signal. He pocketed the mirror and the man behind him tapped his shoulder. He was point man it seemed. He inhaled deeply and then stepped into the hallway gun braced against his shoulder aimed and ready. He quickly crouched down and pressed himself against the wall trying to make him less of a target. The men behind him did the same using a simple, effective leapfrog method. Finally they were outside the conference room where their Intel told them the terrorist were holding their meeting. Lelouch crouched to the left of the door against the wall. He looked back at the demolition expert.

"You're up," he whispered to him.

The man nodded and moved up. He placed breaching charges on the door then set the timer. He ran back to his position and Lelouch made the and signal for flash bangs to be ready, on the schematic's the meeting room had been a large room that could easily house 20 people, Lelouch didn't want to take any risks on this. He was in charge or his squad and because of his way of thinking he and his men had come back from hell and back unscathed hundreds of times.

Lelouch could see the timer from his position.

3… 2… 1…0

The door blew open and in the seconds afterwards his men threw in several flash bangs. Then they were in the room guns blazing. There were terrorist left and right filling the room. Most were on the ground in agony eyes blinded some of them who were closer to the flash bangs had their eardrums blown. However a few had some fight left in them. One such man had a sword drawn and ready. He charged yelling in his native Japanese. He swung at Lelouch grazing his fore arm with the blade. Lelouch cursed and stepped back and fired his rifle into the man's gut forcing the man to his knees where Lelouch fired point blank into his head.

After another moment the fighting was over and the nobleman was captured alive. Lelouch contacted the 2nd team on the floor below who had been tasked with blocking the terrorist escape routes.

"Mission is successful we have the fugitive in custody, I am going to commence one final sweep for any survivors or information I can find, we will be outside on the roof in 30 at most," said Lelouch walking down the hall way unconcerned about any more dangers. The Japanese were a straight forward race of people they didn't hide from death they rushed to it if they thought it would allow them to further their goals.

"Rodger that," said the 2nd squads sergeant.

Lelouch put his radio back onto his shoulder strap and moved down the hall. Suddenly he saw something; something that looked to be shaped into a humanlike shape. It was made up of glowing lights that glowed brilliantly gold or green. It seemed to move and turn to him. It raised its hand and beckoned to him before turning and walking through a door. Lelouch followed the spirit and opened the door of the room it had moved into. He stepped into the room and looked around it was pitch black in the room. Then before he knew what had happened someone grabbed him and placed a rough cloth over his mouth and nose. Then almost in slow motion his eyes began to close, and before him again appeared the golden ghost directly in front of him. She reached out and touched him, or tried to, before he drifted off.

Next time-

Lelouch has been abducted, but no one knows who did it or why. As his friends search for him the Lelouch they once knew may not even be alive anymore. See you next time.


End file.
